Little Pink and Yellow Riding Hoods
by ppgXrrb20
Summary: Clairs and Helen are going through the woods in Nightopia to pay their sick friend, NiGHTS. This is my NiGHTS version of the classic Little Red Riding Hood. Enjoy! One-shot


Hello everyone that is reading this. I'm so sorry to my readers and followers that might be reading this.

You all probably thought I was dead. Well I'm not as you can tell. I'm so sorry for not updating my stories like I should. I don't think I've touch my stories in years. I have no excuse for what I did and I'm also sorry to say I may not be writing for sometime. NOW that doesn't I'm abandoning any of my stories. I will continue my stories but when I feel like writing them.

Anyway here's the **disclaimer** : I DO NOT own NiGHTS or any of the other characters in this story. If I did NiGHTS would be a male, there would more HelenxNiGHTS, and I'd add Starlight into the mix.

Now I wrote this story years ago. I was planning on posting it when I came up with something for a cover for the story. But I never got around to make a cover and the story was left gather dust. I notice I haven't written and updated anything on my fanfic account. I thought of this story and decided to post this as a peace offering to my reader and followers.

So please to put the pitforks away!

O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O~O~o~O

Claris and Helen were walking through the forest. It was a bright and sunny day. Claris was humming a new song she was practicing for and Helen was playing the notes to a piece in her head. Both wore hoods over their usually clothes. Claris wore a pink hood and Helen wore a yellow hood. Claris was carrying a basket full of yummy foods and snacks.

The two young girls were off to see their friend, NiGHTS, who was sick in bed. Claris and Helen felt bad for NiGHTS and decided to pay NiGHTS a visit to cheer NiGHTS up. The food was so if NiGHTS felt better NiGHTS would have something to eat. Owl gave them directions to NiGHTS' house. He also gave them the hoods. So here they were walking through Mystic Forest to NiGHTS' house.

But soon they hit a fork in the road.

"Do you remember which way Owl told us to go?" Helen asked Claris.

"Uh I think Owl said either way leads to NiGHTS' house but one takes longer." Claris answered and tried to remember what Owl told them.

"Hmm... Sooner would be better, but..." Helen said as she crossed her arms in thought. "I can't remember which path is quicker."

"Me neither." Claris reply with her cheek resting on her hand.

"Perhaps I could shine a little light on your predicament?" Reala showed himself to the girls.

"Could you?" Claris asked with hope in her voice.

"It be really helpful." Helen added.

"Why I'd be delight to help two young pretty ladies." Reala bowed smiling. Eyeing the basket of goodies in Claris' hands unnoticed by the girls. "How can I be of service?"

"Can you tell us which way is faster to NiGHTS' house?" Helen asked.

"NiGHTS is sick and we're going to go see him." Claris added this time.

"Oh my that is very... problematic." Reala spoke. "If you take the right path you should be there in no time."

Both Claris and Helen thanked Reala and scooted down the right path. Reala waved to them as they walked away. When they were finally out of sight his smile was replaced by a sly grin and hurried down the left path.

A small house was soon seen by Reala. Reala went up to the house and knocked. A quiet 'come in' was heard and Reala went in. Reala found NiGHTS laying in bed with a thermometer sticking out of NiGHTS' mouth and a box of tissues next to the bed.

"Reala!" NiGHTS cried.

"Hello NiGHTS." Reala smirked at NiGHTS. "Now to get rid of you."

 **NiGHTS: Wait, isn't this the part where Reala eats me?!**

 **Reala: I'm not eating NiGHTS!**

 **Author: It's part of the story and you are breaking the four wall!**

 **NiGHTS: I don't want to be eaten! And why are we talking like this?**

 **Reala: I'm out of here if I have to eat NiGHTS. And why is that?**

 **Author: Because your broke the wall I changed it.**

 **NiGHTS: I'm leaving if I have to be eaten.**

 **Author: We're already half-way through the story so you can't leave and if you do I'll turn you both into frogs and make it so you can't turn back.**

 **Reala: Fine.**

 **NiGHTS: Okay. But I still don't want to be eaten.**

 **Author: We'll just alter the story a bit more. And... Back where we left off!**

"Hello NiGHTS." Reala smirked at NiGHTS. "Now to get rid of you."

Reala picked NiGHTS up and threw NiGHTS out the window and into a cage. NiGHTS shouted in surprise and bang on the prison but couldn't break it. Reala smiled evilly and shut the window. Reala search the room to find clothes that he could wear to fool Claris and Helen. A knock was heard at the door.

"NiGHTS, can me and Helen come in?"

Reala put on NiGHTS' clothes in a hurry and jump into the bed.

"Come in."

Claris and Helen came in the house and went to NiGHTS' bedroom. Reala pulled the covers closer.

"Feeling any better NiGHTS?" Claris asked as she put the basket down.

"A little." Reala answered in a scratchy voice.

"Its not very fun being sick, is it." Claris said with sympathy

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you go chasing Octopaw in a snow storm." Helen said.

Helen and Claris got a bit closer to the bed.

"My NiGHTS, what sharp eyes you have."

"The better to see with you, my friend." Reala replied.

"What pale skin you have, NiGHTS."

"I'm sick, my friends."

"What big claws you have, NiGHTS."

"The better to steal your ideya, my friends!"

Reala jumped out of the bed and reached for the girls. Claris and Helen screamed and ran away. Reala chased them. The girls ran out of the house.

Claris and Helen screams were so loud that Elliot and Will heard them. The boys rushed over to where the screaming was coming from and saw Reala chasing Claris and Helen. Elliot and Will kicked and threw their balls at Reala. Reala growled and came after Elliot and Will. They screamed and ran from Reala joining the girls. They continued to run around, away from Reala, until a familiar voice shouted out.

"Over here!" NiGHTS shouted and coughed.

The four ran for the cage that was holding NiGHTS and dualize with NiGHTS, breaking the cage and creating four NiGHTS. Reala's jaw drop.

All four NiGHTS charged at Reala with different attacks. One used a drill dash. Another turned into rocket and rammed into Reala. Another used parloop. And one turned into a dragon and blew fire at Reala. Reala was defeated and laid beaten on the ground.

The four and cheer and enjoyed the basket of yummy food with NiGHTS, who felt much better.


End file.
